


Непостижимо белое

by tier_wolf



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 10:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14788403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tier_wolf/pseuds/tier_wolf
Summary: Умеешь ли ты вообще останавливаться?





	Непостижимо белое

**Author's Note:**

> таймлайн между третьей и четвертой книгой, когда Алва сдался, а Альдо не явился миловать казнимых

У него еще стоит перед глазами Кэналлийский Ворон, когда на пороге появляется Альдо. 

— Во имя Леворукого и всех... — начинает было сюзерен, но не успевает договорить, впечатанный в дверь телом Робера. 

— Хватит, — просит Робер. Нет, не просит. Голос звучит почти угрожающе. — Помолчи хоть немного, и так уже наговорил столько, что до конца дней не расхлебаем. 

— Что с тобой происходит? — очень спокойно, пугающе спокойно интересуется Альдо. Он редко бывает таким и всегда не к месту, но в такие минуты Роберу кажется, что их предприятие не безнадежно и такой Альдо действительно мог бы быть королем. 

Это быстро проходит. 

— Робер, — зовет он, — прекрати, расскажи мне все по порядку, твой Никола ничего не может толком объяснить, только богохульствует последними словами. 

Роберу тоже хочется богохульствовать. Даже не словами — действием: ему невыносимо хочется ударить своего сюзерена, своего короля, своего друга. И то, что Альдо нисколько не сопротивляется его натиску, все еще вжатый лопатками в дверь, не успокаивает, а странно распаляет злость.   
Им бы сесть и напиться вдвоем, грубо, грязно, до беспамятства, но сейчас не время. 

— Робер, — еще раз зовет Альдо, слабо пошевелившись под его рукой. Вероятно, чтобы облегчить боль в плече, в которое вцепились пальцы Робера. 

Если бы он назвал маршалом, то все бы обошлось, но звук собственного имени подталкивает падать дальше. Они не король и маршал, никогда ими не были. Они — зарвавшийся мальчишка и дурак, который решил ему довериться. 

— Ты опоздал, — выдавливает из себя Робер. Отстраняется и бьет раскрытой ладонью по щеке. Альдо жмурится, а потом его глаза изумленно распахиваются — и он все еще не боится, только удивлен, растерян. Даже обида еще не проступила на его лице, только вопрос — как это вообще может происходить, почему? 

Робер не хочет услышать этот вопрос произнесенным вслух — ответить ему абсолютно нечего. Или слишком много пришлось бы объяснять.   
Он отворачивается. Альдо за спиной тяжело дышит, по-видимому, пытаясь подавить наконец накативший гнев. 

— Я опоздал, — сухо признает Альдо. — Это ли стоит обсуждать теперь? 

— Это! — выкрикивает Робер, оборачиваясь. Вскидывает руки, чтобы вновь схватить Альдо за отвороты колета, но тут же бессильно опускает. — Я присягал не убийце. 

Глаза Альдо, зло сощуренные, смотрят с холодом и любопытством. 

— Ты присягал мне. 

Новоявленный властитель сам цепляется за рукав Робера и настойчиво тащит за собой вглубь покоев. Тот почему-то не сопротивляется. 

Даже опрокинутый на спину, Альдо не пытается оттолкнуть и объясниться, только смотрит в лицо Роберу тем самым спокойным взглядом, бесящим до дрожащих рук. На скуле у Альдо розовеет свежая царапина — это отвратительно, но Роберу хочется повторить. 

Пытаясь расстегнуть ремень Альдо, он вдруг понимает: укладывать надо было на живот, не на спину, чтобы у сюзерена не было возможности ударить в ответ. Но нет никакого удара. 

Когда ладони Альдо осторожно ложатся на его грудь, успокаивающе оглаживая бока, Роберу кажется, что он все-таки умер и оказался в Закате. Наверняка Ворон убил его, пронзил своей кривой саблей, и все, что происходит сейчас — только закатный морок для нераскаявшегося грешника. 

Альдо возится под ним в попытках стянуть с ног сапоги и сладко притирается бедрами к паху.   
Закатная тварь. 

— Умеешь ли ты вообще останавливаться? — спрашивает у него Робер. Ответа не ждет, сжав зубами тонкую кожу на изгибе плеча. Альдо вскрикивает под ним и выгибается. От боли или удовольствия? 

«Второе», — понимает Робер, расправившись с ремнем. Ровный напряженный член тяжело ложится на живот, и прозрачная влажная капля пачкает кожу. Так красиво... Он вообще ужасно красивый, его Альдо, со своими кудрями, нежными щеками, выскобленными бритвой, широким разворотом плеч и белой кожей, едва тронутой загаром. 

— Робер, ну что тебе, что тебе еще, разве все вышло не лучшим образом, — торопливо выговаривает Альдо, но Робер не слушает, наслушался уже за столько лет. Пальцы входят слишком туго даже по слюне. Нет, невозможно, слишком уж уверенно дал согласие и позволил себя раздеть. Впрочем... Это ведь Альдо, он во всем такой. 

Плевать. 

Член не входит тем более. Следовало взять хоть что-то, чтобы облегчить скольжение, но разве он думал о таком, разве он собирался...  
У Альдо широко распахнутые глаза с огромными зрачками и дикая шальная улыбка. Кажется, для него это и правда внове, и ощущения оказались совершенно не такими, каких ждал.   
В их положении ничего уже и не остается, кроме как давить, надеясь, что тугие мышцы наконец поддадутся; Робер налегает, чувствуя животом чужие тазовые кости. Это не может продолжаться вечно. Кажется, Альдо выгибается под ним со вскриком даже раньше, чем ему удается продвинуться вперед. Между их телами горячее семя. Крик удовольствия переходит в жалкий болезненный скулеж, когда член целиком оказывается внутри. 

— Подожди, — просит Альдо, — подожди же ты, закатные твари...

Робер накрывает его рот ладонью, но послушно замирает, чтобы не причинить больше боли, чем требуется.   
Альдо под ним мягкий и покорный, колени больше не сжимают бока, а просто неловко, неудобно раздвинуты. Руки бессильно лежат на постели, в кулаках сжата простынь. А потом его губы касаются ладони Робера, разрешая. 

Все это длится и длится. Толчок вперед, на который Альдо жалобно выдыхает, и медленное движение назад, когда его глаза невидяще распахнуты, а тело мучительно пытается не отпустить. Роберу хочется кончить и прекратить это все, но тело под ним, уже окончательно растянутое, начинает принимать его плоть так послушно, мягко, сладко, что остановиться нельзя. 

Альдо отворачивается от него, так что виден только тонко очерченный профиль с не разбитой скулой. А потом и вовсе с долгим задыхающимся вздохом закрывает лицо ладонью, наконец перестав терзать простыни.   
И Роберу становится проще двигаться, не глядя в глаза, и на него наконец тоже накатывает волна наслаждения. 

Кто-то стучит в дверь, робко, испуганно. Наверное, наделали они двое шума, если теперь их боятся побеспокоить?   
— Да иду же, — кричит он, поднимая глаза на ни в чем не повинную дверь.   
Когда его взгляд возвращается к Альдо, ресницы того плотно сомкнуты, а лицо остается осунувшимся и спокойным. 

***

 

Когда Альдо признается, что собирается казнить Алву.   
Когда Робер скачет в Багерлее, чуть не загнав лошадь.   
Когда алебарды скрещиваются перед его лицом, не позволяя войти в королевские покои. 

Роберу кажется, что все еще можно исправить. Это чувство мучает, словно лихорадка, то и дело накатывая нервной дрожью и отвратительной слабостью. Они все переиграют заново, они с Альдо всегда умудрялись всех обмануть, и сейчас тоже нужен лишь какой-то случай, чтобы перевернуть все с ног на голову. 

Нужно начать с разговора. Слова — такой несподручный инструмент в объяснении чувств, но лучшего у него нет, и скольких же неприятностей можно было избежать только благодаря вовремя сказанным словам. 

Им никак не удается остаться наедине, и Робер выходит из себя, ни за что обругав сперва Никола, а потом Дика, увязавшегося день и ночь таскаться за Альдо. Он отгоняет прочь всех, словно бешеная псина, вцепившаяся в вожделенную добычу.   
Им просто нужно поговорить. 

— Альдо, — произносит он, невольно потянувшись разгладить пальцами бледную царапину на скуле.   
И не сразу чувствует острие кинжала, упирающееся в грудь. Не сразу верит, что это не морок. 

— Альдо? — повторяет он. 

— Шаг назад, маршал, — просит Альдо. У него все еще усталый вид. Похудевший, измотанный, непривычно неулыбчивый. 

— Мы должны поговорить, — по задуманному читает Робер, хотя уже понимает, что все его планы летят к кошкам. Никакого разговора не будет. Грудь разрывает таким болезненным ощущением, словно Альдо и правда всадил в нее нож, но рука сюзерена остается неподвижной. 

— Прикажете отправиться под стражу или покинуть город? — совершенно не своим голосом интересуется Робер. 

— Герцог, я вам... — «доверял» мысленно договаривает Робер, и от этого непроизнесенного слова хочется самому шагнуть вперед, навстречу острию ножа. — Я вам дал достаточно указаний, чтобы вы не прохлаждались здесь, — Альдо лучше него справляется с собой. Кинжал поспешно скрывается в рукаве. 

Ничего не изменилось, маршал Эпинэ, на вас все еще лежит груз ваших обязанностей. Это великодушие хуже пощечины. 

— Слушаюсь, ваше величество, — через силу выговаривает Робер. Дверь за его спиной закрывается почти бесшумно, безо всякого оглушительного хлопка. «Так и входят в закат», — отстраненно думает он. Именно так тихо и входят в закат. 

Может быть, Кэналлийский Ворон его все же убил и ничего этого нет.   
Может быть, он не убил его напрасно.


End file.
